


Here in your arms

by DisturbingXDesires



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, I am so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, M/M, Stiles Dies, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingXDesires/pseuds/DisturbingXDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dies instead of Boyd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this just planted itself in my head and kept nagging me like some annoying bitch.

The alphas had known. They had probably smelled how much Derek loved  
Stiles, how deep his feelings went for the teenager. How deep they  
have always been, even before they got together Derek had known. He  
had known that this reckless hyperactive spastic teenager was the one  
for him. Mates aren't a real thing, but this, whatever they had, was  
as close to a mate as he ever was gonna find in this world. The alphas  
had known that ,yes, Derek would be weakened if he lost his all or  
some of his betas, but what would break him, leave him completely and  
utterly powerless, was losing Stiles.

It had all happened so fast, even with Derek's werewolf senses he had  
a hard time keeping up with what was going on around him. His brain  
finally catches up with his surroundings when the twins grab a hold of  
his forearms, he tries resisting but he's already been weakened and  
the twins force his arms up. Derek doesn't know what they're planning  
to do until Stiles is dangling in front of him, someone holding him up  
midair. Derek doubles his efforts, trying everything to get out of the  
death grip the twins have got on him. The scenario of what is about to  
happen is already playing out in Derek's head, like some kind of  
premonition.

Derek shakes his head as Stiles' body is moved closer to him, unable  
to do anything but watch. The fear on Stiles' face and the smell of terror coming from him makes Derek fight a little harder to get free. The twins forcefully straighten out his arms and Kali thrust Stiles onto Derek's claws, impaling him on them. As soon as Stiles sags with the pain the alphas let go of both of them. Stiles is unbelievably silent as the blood oozes out of him. 

 

This is it. Derek knows this is it, Stiles has no chance of surviving this. Derek pulls his bloodied fingers out of Stiles, as gently as he can and cradles his weakened body against his own. He leeches as much of Stiles' pain as he possibly can. 

As Stiles lets his eyes fall shut, Derek is hit with how real this, no matter how surreal it feels, the past few minutes actually happened. It wasn't some sick thing his mind had made up, it wasn't a nightmare. It had actually happened.

"Stiles," Derek's feels as broken as his voice sounds. "Stiles, please."

Stiles slowly opens his eyes, and derek can feel how much effort it takes him to do that simple thing. Stiles' eyes are unfocused for a moment, not really seeing what is in front of him. "Derek," he croaks, his laced with pain. 

They stare at each other for a while, Derek helplessly trying to find a way to save stiles, his Stiles, before Stiles lets out a gurgling noise and coughs up blood. Derek tightens his arms around Stiles and prays to whatever greater power might exist that Stiles will be okay. But even as he is internally praying he can see the life seeping out of Stiles, hear his heart rate slow and then halt completely. 

Tears are running down Derek's face as his fingers roam Stiles' body, as if that somehow will give him the answer as to how to bring Stiles back. Eventually his entire body slums, just sags like a boneless pile. He is still clutching Stiles. Refusing to let go, just like before where he had chosen to stay with Stiles instead of joining the alpha pack. He should have just gone with them. Once, just once, he had made a selfish decision to stay and look what had happened. 

 

He doesn't know how long he lies there on the floor with Stiles, but after hours he senses someone moving towards them. His senses aren't sharp enough to know who it is, nevertheless he growls in their general direction and moves impossibly closer to Stiles' body.


End file.
